EXPIACIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William y Grell tienen una melancólica conversación, basado despues de su viaje a Alemania. ¿Que pasa después de que un shinigami alcanza el perdón?


HOLA MIS SUKULEMTOSÍSIMOS CORDEROS PECADORES, LES TRAIGO UN POCO DE DRAMA, YO SÉ QUE QUIEREN UN FIC LARBO, PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO AÚN, PRONTO PASARÉ TODOS MIS FIC LARGOS DE FANFICTION . NET A WATTPAD PARA QUE SE ENTRETENGAN UN RATO, ALGUNAS HISTORIAS SON DE MUCHO DRAMA PUES ME ENCANTA ESE GENERO Y OTROS SON MUY ROMÁNTICOS.

ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTÁ BASADO EN UN RECIENTE CANON RESPECTO AL TEMOR Y ANSIEDAD DE LOS SHINIGAMIS, (EN ESPECIAL WILLIAM) POR ENCONTRAR EL PERDON A SU CONDENA POR HABERSE SUICIDADO.

NO ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.

SITUADO DESPUES DE SU VISITA A ALEMANIA, WILLIAM Y GRELL TIENEN UNA MELANCÓLICA CONVERSACIÓN.

¿QUÉ HAY DESPUES DE QUE UN SHINIGAMI ES PERDONADO?

TENÍA OTRA CUENTA EN FACEBOOK DONDE ME HICIERON SOLICITUDES DE HISTORIAS Y ALGUNOS MÁS ME OFRESIERON SUS IDEAS ORIGINALES PARA DARLES VIDA. POR FAVOR, LES PIDO ME VUELVAN A CONTACTAR EN MI OTRO FACE PARA ASÍ PODER DARLES EL CRÉDITO DE SUS IDEAS. (he olvidado los nombre de la mayoría).

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS.

EXPIACIÓN

* * *

¿Qué son las horas extra? Quizá un rato más encerrado en la oficina o tal vez se refiere a más años acumulados a su condena.

¿Qué hay después de que los semidioses son redimidos de sus pecados? Irán al cielo y descansarán en paz, tal vez se convierten un libro más para la biblioteca. Algunos incluso jamás encontraran el perdón. Hay demasiados ancianos en los tribunales. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo y cuando se consigue la indulgencia de Dios.

...

El cielo está nublado, una fuerte lluvia se deja venir, por lo general en el reino shinigami el clima es agradable, tienen todo lo que necesitan para subsistir, lo más básico, no hay teatros ni parques, ferias o tiendas de moda, bares o burdeles, "inaceptable" es un limbo en medio de la nada, una biblioteca, la academia y centenares de edificios donde habitan las parcas. En palabras del shinigami legendario, su mundo se ha civilizado mucho durante la última década, solía ser más deprimente, quizá Dios se apiadó un poco de ellos.

William mira por la ventana, posa su frente sobre el vidrio y su respiración crea una ligera capa de humedad sobre este.

Hoy se siente más nostálgico que de costumbre, recuerdos vienen a su mente, ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiese suicidado, si tan sólo hubiera sido un humano obediente y resignado, quizá hace mucho que ya estaría muerto.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro ante la idea del paraíso, quizá no esté tan lejos de la redención, hay rumores, mitos y leyendas de lo que viene después de expiar sus pecados.

–Pronto– Spears suspira y acaricia suavemente el vidrio de la ventana.

–Will~– la estridente voz lo saca de sus meditaciones..

–Grell Sutcliff– dice el supervisor con voz atona, el gerente esperaba al carmín más temprano, por la cara de Grell William supone un resultado favorable. Se miran, ninguno dice nada por unos segundos es incómodo. Grell extiende un folder a William con los detalles de su visita a Alemania, William le da una leída rápida sin entrar en detalles.

–Bueno cariño, ¿no vas a felicitarme?.

–Horas extra– dice con amargura. estas son horas extra las cuales yo debo supervisar.

–Al menos yo no soy un desertor más– Grell sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes de tiburón

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – William se pone de pie.

–¿A qué te refieres? – el semblante del pelirrojo cambia.

–Estoy cansado, retírate.

–Pero Will, deberías estar feliz, yo…

–¿Feliz?

–¿Cuánto más se alargó tu condena? – Grell no entiende la pregunta de su jefe, parpadea varias veces y le mira desconcertado.

–Unos meses supongo, no lo sé, ¿Por qué?

–Honestamente.

–Relájate William, no es para tanto, terminaré mi papeleo mañana por la tarde, el viaje me dejó agotado.

William rodea su escritorio y llega hasta Grell, el carmín se encoje en su asiento, William se ve muy molesto, Grell comienza a sentirse preocupado. La parca oscura le toma fuertemente por las muñecas obligando al pelirrojo a extender los brazos.

–¿Por qué te suicidaste Grell Sutcliff? – Grell frunció el ceño y trató de zafarse del agarre doloroso de su jefe en vano.

–Me lastimas, ¡suéltame!

–Dolor, querías escapar del dolor de tu miserable vida– William se hincó frente a Grell quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

–Estoy cansado Grell

–Will– los ojos del shinigami hiperactivo se llenaron de agua que amasaba en derramarse en forma de abundantes lagrimas de tristeza. Grell bajó de la silla hincándose frente a William, el agarre de este se volvió más suave.

–William, mi frío pero dulce William– Grell acaricio la pálida mejilla del hombre frente a él, este cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

– También estoy cansado, pero no podemos vivir lamentándonos, esta es otra oportunidad para vivir.

–No Grell, esto es un castigo.

–Pero estamos juntos Will.

–No me condenes más Grell, no podemos amar, no venimos a hacer familias, estamos aquí para cumplir una condena y algún día conseguir el perdón.

–Will– Grell se aferró a William con fuerza, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

–No Grell– William lo alejó y le obligó a mirarlo.

–No hay nada que yo desee más que ser perdonado y descansar, pero luego estás tú, quiero irme, pero no puedo.

–Tengo miedo Will, no sé que hay después, sé que te irás primero no quiero quedarme sólo–Grell dijo entre hipos, quizá portándose mal lograría retener a William más tiempo a su lado, el shinigami carmesí, sabe bien que jamás, verá retribuidos sus afectos, pero no le importaba tanto mientras estuvieran juntos.

–Corresponder tu cariño es un obstáculo para redimirme.

–Eres demasiado estúpido, en cualquier momento te van a matar, serás perdonado y te iras, dejándome con toda esta carga sobre mi, las horas extra. Solo.

–Cuando seamos perdonados no nos veremos más, al menos hay que ser felices y llevarnos un agradable recuerdo. Te quiero tanto Will, sólo a ti.

William abrazó fuerte a Grell, ni una lágrima derramaron sus fríos ojos, su mano enguantada se aferró a los sedosos mechones rojos, tan rojos cómo la sangre que ambos derramaron.

Una alarma sonó, era jora del almuerzo.

–¿Tienes una alarma para todo? –preguntó Grell con una sonrisa.

–Mi vida se rige por el tiempo– dijo poniéndose de pie.

–Se hace tarde, será mejor darnos prisa y terminar con esto–William salió de su oficina.

–Te esperaré afuera, por favor no tardes– dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Siempre me vas a esperar ¿no es así? Incluso si eso significa que jamás encontraras el perdón– Grell se puso de pie, sacudió su pantalón y salió, tomó a William por el brazo y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de este, será un largo camino. Grell tiene muchas "horas extra" por pagar y William le esperará en silencio fielmente.

…

* * *

Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

COMENTEN POR FAVOR.


End file.
